charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Allen
Chad Allen portrayed Emrick in the Season 8 episode "Hulkus Pocus". Biography Chad Allen Lazzari, credited as Chad Allen, was born in Cerritos, California, United States on June 5, 1974. He was raised in Long Beach, California. He's the youngest of four boys, and his parents were hoping for a girl. They got one, in the shape of Chad's twin sister, Charity. Chad was the "extra change", as he puts it. He decided that Chad Lazzari sounded like a name for a dark-haired Italian, not a blond, blue-eyed boy, and he started out on his acting career as Chad Allen instead. His first job was in a McDonalds television commercial, at age four. His first dramatic work came at age six, in a pilot for a television series that never went into production, Cutter to Houston. His first big break was starring as an autistic boy named Tommy Westphall on St. Elsewhere; a role he played for the entire run of the series. He was the last character scene on screen on the series. Chad appeared on several other series as a guest star, these shows include Airwolf, Hunter, The Wonder Years, Star Trek The Next Generation, In the Heat of the Night, Highway to Heaven, Simon and Simon, and he also appeared in ten television movies. He appeared in several stage productions, as a guest on TV game shows and in a series of public service anti-drug programs. In 1996, at age 21, Chad was outed as gay when the US tabloid The Globe published photos of him kissing another man, Alex Hannaman, in a hot tub at a party. The photos had been sold to the paper by Allen's then-boyfriend. Chad has since become an activist for the LGBT community in addition to his continuing acting and producing career. On January 17, 2006, Chad appeared on CNN's Larry King Live with San Francisco mayor Gavin Newsom to represent the gay viewpoint in a debate over same-sex marriage. He thanked Newsom for his attempts to legalize same-sex marriage in the city. Chad has been featured in The Advocate magazine multiple times and has appeared on three of its cover. He is currently in a relationship with actor Jeremy Glazer. Career Television *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1992-1998) *Choose Your Own Adventure: The Case of the Silk King (1992) *My Two Dads (1989-1990) *Our House (1986-1988) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1985) *Webster (1985-1986) *St. Elsewhere (1983-1986) Guest Appearances *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) *Criminal Minds (2006) *Charmed (2005) *Cold Case (2005) *NYPD Blue (2004) *Queer As Folk Season Three DVD bonus disk set (2003) *Total Recall 2070 (1999) *NYPD Blue (1999) *The Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) *In the Heat of the Night (1993) *Star Trek: The Next Generation ( 1990) *The Real Chad Allen (1989) *The Wonder Years (1988) *Hunter (1988) *Punky Brewster (1988) *Highway to Heaven (1988) *Tales from the Darkside (1987) *Code of Vengeance (1986) *Hotel (1985) *Punky Brewster (1985) *Matt Houston (1985) *Airwolf (1984) *Cutter to Houston (1983) *Simon & Simon (1981) Films *Spork (2010) *Hollywood Je T'aime (2009) *Ice Blues (2008) *On the Other Hand Death (2008) *We Are All Angels (2007) *Save Me (2007) *Downtown: A Street Tale (2007) *Shock to the System: A Donald Strachey Movie (2006) *Rusty Dogs (2006) *End of the Spear (2006) *Third Man Out: A Donald Strachey Movie (2005) *Paris (2003) *Getting Out (2002) *Sexy (2002) *What Matters Most (2001) *Do You Wanna Know A Secret (2001) *A Mother's Testimony (2001) *Praying Mantis (1993) *Murder in New Hampshire (1991) *Camp Cucamonga (1990) *Straight Up (1988) *Help Wanted: Kids (1986) *Terrorvision (1986) *Not My Kid (1985) *The Bad Seed (1985) *A Death in California (a.k.a. Psychopath) (1985) Notes and Trivia *Chad Allen previously worked with Shannen Doherty on Our House. External links * Lastname, Firstname Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe